Something new
by VampFan539
Summary: Sookie is getting ready to leave work and meets someone new. Someone human but is he all that he seems or is there more to his story. And what about Eric?
1. Chapter 1: Here's to the new

**Disclaimer: I don't own them they belong to Charlaine Harris. Well except for my orginal character he's mine.**

"Sookie I know we haven't been talking to one another….." I rolled my eyes at my not so best friend as she went over what she wanted to say to me in her head. I don't even think she realized she was broadcasting her thoughts to me. After her joining up with the fellowship of the sun I really didn't trust her anymore. That cult she had joined up with had nearly killed me and I prayed for her kids sake she would wake up and realize how much danger they were in.

I sighed to myself and glanced at the clock above the table I was wiping down. It was 8 o'clock and the sun was due to set in about an hour or so. Got to love the summer time, would have loved it even more if I had gotten to stay outside and get a tan instead of being coped up in doors all day.

Oh well it was the price that would be paid to keep a roof over my head. I finished the table up and went to go gather my things and clock out. I waved good bye to Sam and began to make my way through the door.

_'Please let her show up I drove all the way out here to meet her and she's ditched me. Great just great! Just freaking great. Alone once again on a Friday night.'_

The random thought struck home. I had just been thinking the same thing. I would be going home to an empty house tonight popping in left over's from the night before and watching some old Carey Grant movies. Amelia and Octavia were out at some witch gathering. I turned and tried to pick out the voice not that it was hard to do. The bar held maybe ten customers nine of whom were regulars. Alone was one man that I had never seen before sat at a table in the corner.

He wasn't overly built but you could tell the guy spent time working out. He looked to be in his late twenties. He had bright blonde hair  
gelled into neat little spikes, with the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. His hands drummed nervously on the side of his beer, I felt a need to go over and comfort him. Carefully I made my way over to his table, he looked up at me with a grin which slowly faded when he read my work shirt.

"I'm good I don't need a refill yet."

He went back to playing drums with his beer. I debated whether to just go and leave him to wallow in self pity. The thought of being alone changed my mind for me.

"I'm not here to refill beer. I just wanted to say hello your new here and in Bon Temps it just rude to ignore a stranger." I smiled at him as he looked at me in surprise then in embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Why don't you have a seat I'm suppose to be meeting someone but it looks like they ditched me. It's put me  
in the mood to be a jack ass it seems." I sat down at the offered seat and beamed him my award winning smile and held out my hand.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse" He paused for a moment then shook my hand. I felt something electric shot down my arm. His touch was something that suggested passion yet danger at the same time. I wanted to jump him then and there. This was not my normal behavior. But I pulled my hand free and tried to clear my head. He seemed almost weary of me, almost as if he could sense I was different from normal humans. Funny I thought he was kind of different too.

"I'm James Hunter. Nice to meet you Sookie. Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks I'm okay. It just seemed like you could use someone to talk to."

"Of course. What kind of idiot would turn down the pleasure of talking to a beautiful lady. So you work here? It's a nice place."

"Yeah it's okay."

We continued the small talk for what seemed like only a few moments. I learned that he was from New Orleans and had driven down to meet a blind date from the internet. James worked as a night security guard at a bank and other than his cat named Angel had no other family. A lone soul just as I was, well not completely alone. I had Jason still. But at the moment we were not on speaking terms. He had used me for the last time.

James seemed really sweet and for once I thought I might have found a normal human male that didn't know I was a freak.

"So Sookie what do you do for fun around here?" He grinned at me and waited for my answer. I wanted so many things in this life. Maybe I was not as ruined for human men as I had thought. Maybe this once I could posses something and try to be normal. James didn't have to know I could read minds and maybe I could block him out. Maybe just this once things could be different. Hey why not I've slept with two vamps, and a shape shifter I was so sure I was running out of mystical creatures, maybe I could try my hand at something new.

"Um Sookie are you okay?"

"I'm fine James I'm sure there's something we could do together." And like that I had a date with something new.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one.**

It was the next day and my date with James. I carefully did my hair in a half ponytail and wore the light blue sundress that Amelia and I had picked out on our last shopping trip. I wore my white sandals and decided to forgo any jewelry. I had left Sam all the details I knew about James and since they both had been in the bar Sam knew his scent so that would help if James turned out to not be so normal after all. Sam had not been happy about me just going out with a stranger and had probably gone and done an extensive background check on James as soon as I hung up the phone with him. A knock at the door had me grinning from ear to ear. It was time for my date. I hurried down the stairs grabbing a light jacket just in case it got chilly later tonight. I slowed myself down so I didn't appear over eager and relaxed before I flung open the door.

"Hi James……"

It wasn't James in fact it was someone I did not want to see at any point soon. Jason stood against my door frame and looked for all  
the world like a small child who had no one else to turn to. An inner battle began. Should I forgive him for what happened with Crystal and her pack and for him using me to get back at her and my having to smash someones fingers? It was hard but with another glance at my brother I knew the answer to my own question and I snatched him into a hug. Above all the pain he had put me through he was still my brother. Still the brother who had held me while I cried myself to sleep the first few months following my parnets deaths. The one who had gotten suspended for beating the hell out of the boy who had called me a freak in the first grade. He was still my family.

"Wow I did not expect it to be that easy. I thought for sure I would at least have a vase thrown at my head and a bloody nose." I went to pull back but he tightened his hold on me.

"Just kidding Sook."

A black dodge viper pulled into my driveway and Jason's mouth hung open in surprise then turned to envy. He released me and all but ran to check out the car. I swear boys and their toys. James slid out and after the two exchange introductions began to talk car. They lost me after 8.4 liter V10 engine and 0 to 60 in under 4 seconds. I suppose I could have tapped my foot and insisted we go but that's when James noticed me standing there. His eyes sparkled and I could feel the electric current that seemed to spark inside myself. This time I hadn't even needed to touch him was it love? I wasn't sure but I swore to myself I would find out.

_'Wow she's so beautiful. I'm so glad she wanted to get together.'_

I tuned out his thoughts I wanted to be normal I reminded myself.

"I see you've meant my brother Jason." James nodded and turned back to the car to retrieve a bouquet of daisies.

"I wasn't sure what you would like…."

"They are beautiful. I'll go put them in a vase. Would you like something to drink?" Jason finally caught onto why James was really here and his  
obsession with the car stopped as he folded his arms over his chest sizing up my date. Totally trying to look intimadating now.

"So where did you say you were from again?"

"A tea would be good" James said. I cast him an apologetic glance and went to get the tea and a vase as quickly as I could. When I returned I handed them both a glass of tea and sat next to them on the porch.

"See I'm not that interesting. I'm just a guy trying to get by in this world." James was finishing up a tale and my brother had an utterly bored  
expression on his face. Which usually happened when the topic did not include a naked woman. James finished his glass of tea and I took the glass back to the kitchen. Jason stood as well and followed me.

"Huh well at least he has a heart beat and isn't going to burst into flames if he goes into the sun." Jason joked.

"He is a little boring though for you. Your into danger and stuff. He's into gardening and racket ball. Are you sure he's into women?" I slammed  
my fist against the counter. My anger at Jason began to return. He just about lived with his foot in his mouth. I swear if he had the sense that god gave a goat.

"Jason Stackhouse you will take that back this instant. Even if he was, there is nothing wrong with being with who you want….."

"Whoa easy there I was just kidding. I'm sorry…" His next words were cut off as James walked into the kitchen.

"Everything okay in here?" I was touched by his concern.

"Yeah sorry we were just having a disagreement. Brother sister type stuff. Are you ready to go?" He picked up my jacket for me and shook hands politely with Jason. Then without another word went to start up the car.

"Jason I'm leaving now if you want to stay here that's fine just lock up before you go." Jason looked like he wanted to say something but for once  
he wisely held his tongue. I left for my date.

**A few hours later  
**  
James held the door open for me as we exited the movie theater.

"Well that was a little to mushy for my taste. Not a thing blew up and the lead character read his lines like he was reading the back of a cereal box." he said melodramatically. I shivered as we entered the night and James pulled me closer into his warm embrace.

"Thank god I had the company of a beautiful woman to watch or else I may have just run screaming from the room." That's what I liked about him he could say things that made your heart just about melt.

"Well it's a good thing I was there then I guess."

"So where should we eat then?" He asked as we got closer to the car. I must admit I was itching to drive that baby after the smooth ride over. I was falling for the man and his car just way to fast.

That's when I felt the small tug at the back of my neck. Not a physical one but the bonded tug I shared with a vampire. The vampire who had stolen a piece of my heart and didn't seem to want to give it back. Eric Northman he knew I was with someone and he was close, very close. I whirled around to where I knew he would be standing. He grinned that sexy grin of his and clapped lightly.

"I'm impressed Sookie has herself a human toy." He sauntered closer and James pulled me behind himself. His hand whipped into his jacket and pulled out a wicked looking stake. His once sparkling green eye's filled with nothing but hatred and anger.

"It's about time one of you leeches showed up." And without another word he charged at Eric.

"Well mother fuc……." So much for normal.  
**  
Ha-ha sorry for the cliffy but the real world calls and I have to go back to it. I'm going to be going through and cleaning up any mistakes. I just  
wanted to post this. I felt like I had to do it. The first chap just had my mind going in a million direction and was plaguing me begging to be written. So please review. And for those that have already thanks :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Normal Sucks

**Disclaimer: Raise you hand if you own True Blood. (Crickets chirping in background.) Well damn that means they still belong to Ms. Harris then :) And not me :(**

James crashed into Eric and the fighting started. It all happened so quick I had no clue who was doing what. Occasionally I would see an elbow fly and hear grunts of pain. How in the hell was I suppose to stop this? If I jumped in I was more than likely going to get accidentally staked, but If I just stood around then Eric or James may end up dead. I was on the verge of making a decision when three lone figures descended from the darkness.

They broke into the fight with the same speed and precision a vampire possessed. But the strange thing was through my bond with Eric I was able to pick up their heart beats and steady breathing. Nothing was making sense. How could four lone humans take on a master vampire? Two figures one a young girl no older than I was and a younger guy circled around Eric while James and the other guy went towards the front. It was strange they were working together and it dawned on me who they were.

"You fucking fellowship bastards!" I screamed and without thinking charged into James. Yeah, not to smart talk about hitting a brick wall I bounced off of him and landed hard on my ass.

I would probably have a bruise the size of Texas in the morning if we survived. James motioned to the girl in the and she left her post behind Eric  
and swiftly moved and lifted me gently out of the way. For someone so small she was exceptionally strong. Eric growled and moved to help me but before he could get to far the guy next to James fired his gun shot after shot went into y Eric and I screamed in horror struggling to get away from the girl. Eric looked stunned for a moment then slipped to the ground.

Tears stung my eyes and I felt a pain a thousand times worse than anything I had ever felt before. I felt my body getting ready to go limp and sobs racked my entire body. I would be strong and avenge Eric. This was all my fault I had wanted normal and I had gotten my wish. Life was normal but along with it came death and Eric had paid the price for my selfishness.

"We aren't the fellowship" James said while the two other guys began to lift Eric up.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed and began to bat and kick at the girl holding me.

"Would you rather we left him for the sun then?" My kicking stopped and I stared dumbfounded at him. What difference did it make? He seemed to read the question in my eyes a grinned.

"He's unconscious is all. We don't want him dead…..yet. Just has enough tranqs in him to knock out a small army. But now you are something we  
have never encountered. It will be interesting to learn all your secrets Miss Stackhouse. Besides you've seen to much to be left alone now."

He reached over to pat my cheek and I snapped my teeth at him hoping to bite off a finger or two. He pulled away quickly slightly alarmed looking.

"That is not nice. I see we will be doing things the hard way then."

"Well mother fuc…." before I could finish the guy who shot Eric raised his gun and fired one shot and hit me square in the chest. My world went black. I really really hate normal.

**An: Things are going to make more sense soon. I have so many ideas for this thing they are running ramped and I can't decide what. It's almost to much to wait to get home from work so I can write but then a thousand more things pop up and leaves not so much time. So anyways I just wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed or added this to their alerts or Favorites. I hope it continues to be a wild ride. : )**


	4. Chapter 4:BIG things wink,wink

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed I still don't own the hotness that is Eric :(**

I rolled over trying to get comfortable but my mattress seemed harder then usual and my brain was not functionally properly. I tried to open my eye's but they refused to cooperate. Usually I had no problem getting up in the morning. I squirmed around a little more and encountered a hard male chest followed by another male part of the anatomy.

"Hmm lover while I don't mind having people watch during sex I hardly think this is time for foreplay." My eye's shot open rather quickly at the voice that I had thought never to hear again. My earlier grogginess completely forgotten.

"Eric thank god I thought I had lost you." I leaned up and kissed him like I had never kissed anyone including Bill Compton. I wanted to take all of Eric into me at that point but as he had pointed out we were in a rather peculiar position. Eric tried to pull back so he could talk but I ignored him and kissed him quickly again. He snorted trying to hold in his laughter and this certainly put a damper on my mood. I pushed him away and folded my arms protectively across my chest. Feeling slightly hurt that he didn't return the same affections I was trying to give.

"Oh lover you have no idea how hard it is."

"what?" He placed my hand in that part of his anatomy that I had bumped into only moments ago and I understood immediately.

"Never doubt me when I say it's always ready for you. But for the moment we have some humans out there who are holding us against our will and we need to get out."

"What is this place? Why haven't you broke down the door yet?"

"I'm not sure where we are exactly I'm guessing we're somewhere in the mountains. I guess we were both out for quite awhile. As to why I didn't bust us out well this room it's made of some kind of silver. It's everywhere in the walls on the door. Around my ankle." I looked down and my stomach did flip flops. His ankle was swollen and puffy. I could see where the silver was really hurting him.

"It's okay Sookie the silver isn't strong enough to kill me but it's enough to hold me to this room. I'm just glad that there are no windows here."

Before we could discuss our situation any further the door opened and the girl from before entered carrying a tray of food and a bottle of true blood, she was followed closely by James.

"Oh good you both survived the tranqs. You were out awhile."

"Why us?" I did not want to hear him yap anymore. He held no power over me anymore the sparks I once felt were now gone.

"Sookie my sweet when we first meant I really had no clue you were a fang banger. I really just wanted to have a nice normal date with a beautiful girl. But then he showed up and it's my job to kill his kind. Well imagine my surprise when I realized you two were connected. I pushed the emergency button and Alana and the others were there. See whenever one of us goes out the others stay near by just in case we run into trouble." He paused to gather his next words carefully trying to decide what he could safely give away.

"You see we are not the Fellowship. I hate that bloody cult they are really just a bunch of pansy ass losers."

"Can you get to the point already. My head hurts from the tranqs and unless you plan is to bore us to death…" James darted forward and belted Eric across the head with his pistol. I flinched but Eric just smirked and cracked his jaw back into place.

"You will be quiet leech or else I may forget that I'm suppose to pump you for information and kill you now."

"Was I just bait?" I asked trying to take the focus off of Eric. James put his pistol away and I filed the info away for later. He hated Eric but it seemed like he didn't want to hurt me yet.

"No I told you I had no idea that you had been involved with vampires. Actually I would have tried to get you to join us eventually."

"Join who?"

"I'm a vampire hunter Sookie. It's my destiny to rid the world of the undead." Alana backed out of the room keeping a careful eye on Eric, she waited for James just outside the door.

"We will have our date later and all will be explained then. Good night my fair Sookie." He leaned down and kissed my hand and left. Firmly shutting the door and locking it.

"Well isn't he just two shades of crazy." Eric stood over the food sniffing it very thoroughly. Once he seemed satisfied he sat back against the wall.

"Your food is safe there's no poison."

"What about your's?"

"Mine they have laced with some kind of drug probably the same one they knocked us out with. I'm not hungry anyways."

No he didn't look very hungry yet but who knew how long we would be stuck down here. I removed my jacket and held out my wrist. He licked his lips but shook his head no.

"Eric don't be silly we need you strong for when we bust out of here."

"Lover if I drink from you we will end up making love more than likely and I truly will not give that bastard the chance to see you naked." He tilted his head upwards and following his glaze I saw the small black camera. I decided it was time to take stock of our situation. We were in a small room the walls were all silver in color and no windows. Their was a small cot in one corner were Eric was sitting against the wall but other than that there was no other furniture. There was no way out besides the door which I went over and tested. I was solid that was for sure, so I stood no chance of breaking it down. So that sucked majorley. We were trapped and things were going to get a lot worse before this was all said and done. Yes I was never asking for normal again.

**An: Okay kiddies this will be it from me for a few days I think. Unless I get some stroke of inspiration I'm going to try and do a longer chapter but I was good and posted two in one night. So that has to count for something right? Once again thanks to everyone for their reviews and Alerts. It makes my day. : ) You guys are awsome.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sad Story

**Warning: There is a death scene written in here that may be offensive to some. I just really wanted to get into James head to let him explain himself. So read on at your own risk. I warned things are out of my hands now. **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I still don't own True Blood.**

Hum what to do what to do? It had been hours since James had left us in the room and I had eaten my food like a good girl and now I was sitting all alone keep watch over Eric who had finally succumbed to sleep. He had crawled underneath the cot and buried his head under my jacket. He had tried to fight it but his internal clock refused to listen leaving him with little choice. At least this kind of gave me a time frame. Since Eric was sleeping it meant that it was daytime possibly noon noonish. Sam would already be alerted something was wrong when I didn't come in for work. All I had to do was hope that he would be able to trace the scent to us and well then I had nothing after that.

I didn't have anymore time to think I heard heavy footsteps outside the door and I scrambled to Eric's side trying the nudge him awake. Nothing I did seemed to work he was sleeping the sleep of the dead. He should have at least moved or something right?

"He's out cold. The silver in here is not helping him. James wants a word with you. " The guy who had shot us motioned for me to come forward. I stopped trying to wake my vampire and stood ready to fight and give this guy the old Stackhouse right hook. The guard moved much to fast for me to process and had my arms pinned behind my back.

"Now now dear let's play nice or else I'll carve a nice chunk out of blood boy." Like I had a choice in anything. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders like a shack oh potatoes. Out the door we went. This would either lead me to my death or to answers. Down the long hall way we went with still no windows. With little else to do I began to count tiles as we made our way. They were black with little white tiles every fifth one down. It may have seemed stupid but one never knew when such information may prove useful.

My guard stopped us at another door and punched in a code. Then he waited for the handprint thingy and then the eye scan. The red light beeped green I tried reading his mind but it was blank, almost like trying to read a vampire's. Strange things were happening and I did not like them one bit. Our trip finally ended in a large training room. I was nearly blinded by the sunlight pouring through the windows in here.

"hello Sookie. It's so nice to finally have you out and away from that filthy leech. Now don't worry any he will be just fine as long as you cooperate. Brady you can put our guest down now."

Without a word Brady dropped me to my feet and I felt the blood rushing from my head at the sudden change in position. James patted the seat on the work out bench next to him, the guy really was two shades of crazy. I stood my ground and tilted my head waiting for him to start blabbering away his secrets. Thankfully he seemed to like the sound of his own voice.

"I never wanted this life you know. I had dreams and hopes of my own. Those monsters stole everything from me." Hmm maybe I should play my cards and see what I could catch. But first things first since something I had forgotten hit me with the force of a large train.

"Sorry to interrupt but where's the bathroom?" He smacked his for head and motioned for Brady to take me to the requested facility.

"_I go to give her the story of her lifetime and she needs a potty break. For the love of God…." _I smiled glad I could have irked him. Also glad that I figured out things tended to slip from his mind when he was distressed and annoyed.

I took care of business and was escorted back to James who just picked up right where he had left off.

"Anything thing else you would happen to need? Or may I finish?" I waved my hand in a go ahead fashion.

"Good now anyways I had hopes and dream once……."

**James POV**

It was the Summer and I was enjoying every minute I could. Cramming in as much fun as I could before the dreaded school year would resume. Most of my time had been spent playing in the woods with my best friends Tommie and Brady. We had been pirates and astronauts cow boys and Indians. Anything we wanted had been ours for the taking. We had even built a tree house out there stickleyfor us older boys. No kids allowed. Being all of ten I was on the verge of man hood. Very serious stuff. My younger brother Jason who was five had begged me to join in the fun.

"No way stay home with mom." I hissed at him. I was packing my bag up. My parents thought I was spending the night over Brady and vice a versa. Only because Jason had eased dropped did he know we were really headed for an all nighter in the woods. While it would be scary it would also be the adventure of a lifetime. Certainly no place for a small child I reasoned with myself.

"I'm telling mom." Jason moved to the door and his big mouth getting ready to spill the beans. Quickly I scrambled over the bed and pinned him to the ground. He sure was a tiny kid.

"SHHHHH! I swear if you open your blasted mouth I will tell everyone when school starts you wet the bed." His eye's grew wide with fright knowing that in kindergarten if you were a bed wetter your life was socially over.

"I'm sorry James. I promise I wont tell." He started to tear up and I instantly felt guilty. I sat up off of him and ruffled his short blonde hair.

"Hey kiddo, tell you what I promise when I get back home we can have a guys day out. We can go fishing down at Mills Hollow."

"Okay Promise?"

"Yeah I promise." We both spit on our hands and slapped them together in a high five.

"See you tomorrow kid." I gathered my things and swept out of the room leaving my brother behind. Never noticing I had forgotten my lucky Cleveland Indians baseball cap.

Night quickly fell upon my friends and I. We talked well through most of the first three hours. gorging ourselves on marshmallows and Coke a Cola.

"Spiderman is so much cooler than batman." Brady was arguing with Tommie as they sat reading comics and munching on snacks.

"No way Batman has the cool utility belt."

Before Brady could counter a loud scream filled the night. It was a sound that would hunt my soul forever. It was the scream of death something about to die and I would have recognized the voice it belonged to anywhere.

"Oh God Jason."

I flew down the ladder of the tree house and began to run in the direction I thought the scream had come from. Tripping over rocks and tree branches along the way. Luck had been on my side and I found him within moments. Their was a man with him he was huge and creepy. He was leaning over my brother sucking his life away. Jason was not screaming his eye's were open his face twisted in terror. Without thinking I grabbed up a stick from the ground. The man was distracted so he must not of heard me. I raised the pointed end of the branch and slammed it with as much force as I could into his back. I must of hit something right because the man lurched up screaming in pain. Then seconds later he burst apart blood splattering everywhere. Most landed on my brother going into his mouth. It was like a river flowing but finally it stopped and everything was silent. Brady and Tommie where here now both crying and screaming none of us sure what the hell had just happened. But realizing that our lives had just changed forever. I couldn't look away from my brother it was then I noticed what he held clutched in his tiny hands and the sobs that consumed me. He had been coming to give me my baseball hat.

The following day was a blur police came and questioned us. Our story was believed by no one. The police had told our parents we were in shock and would need time to cope. My mother wouldn't look at me and my father would only acknowledge me to beat me. I was to blame for my brother's death and I would pay for it in skin. It was no less then I deserved. This was my hell and I would stick it out if not for me Jason would be home now. Instead his body was in the funeral home waiting to be buried.

It was raining the day we buried him. I wore my best suit to the funeral to cover my bruises. Not that I thought anyone would care. The preacher went on about how Jason was at home with god now and I can't remember what else. Like I said it was a blur. Everyone left except for myself, Brady and Tommie. We stayed until the well into the night. Never saying one word to one another. What was their to say?

We were sitting there in pain when we heard it. The ground under us began to shake and tremble. Wood being broken apart. Then nothing for a few moments that is until the tiny hand burst it's way through the ground. Nothing has been normal ever since.

**AN: Okay their I know it was sad a little. I'm sorry but I wanted to show why James is how he is. I will be getting more into it later. I nearly cried when I vamped little Jason but it's done. I will be going back to Sookie POV but it was so less complicated to write from James POV. Also I've read so many vampire books and they all vary on how one is turned into a vampire. I think I stuck pretty close to how it was on true blood but I'm not for sure. Cause I know when Bill staked that vamp in the bar the guy exploded and watching the other clips from the show I think I was close. **

**So anyways long storyshort I have the next part written and ready to go it's just depends on how many reviews I get. I could post it tonight but I haven't decided yet. LOL I'm holding my chapter hostage. I'm going to stop rambling . please review it really helps to know what I'm doing wrong so I wont make the same mistake again or what I'm doing right. :). A big thanks to those who have already done so :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Makes you go crazy

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them like I've said before.

James POV

Without thought I grabbed my brothers hand and began to help pull him up. Trying not to think about how cold and icy his hands were. It surely had to be a miracle from god that Jason had returned. My mother and father would go back to being the loving parents they once had been and I could forgive myself for getting my little brother killed. Things were starting to look up for me. Once Jason was free I crushed him into a hug. He was so very cold and the hug didn't last long.

"I'm scared James it was so dark in there. Were we playing hide and seek?" My brother completely clueless began to wipe away the dirt that clung to his suit.

"I'm gonna get grounded for getting all dirty before church. Why is it so dark out here?" He was out of it but I was sure once were returned home mom could explain things to him. Because she was good with the bible and maybe she could tell us why Jason was back. She would fix us dinner and we would all sit together and eat like we use to.

With this thought in mind I lead us back to the house. Ready to end this whole nightmare. The track home was short and ended all to quickly. I raced up the stairs and began to pounded on our locked front door. My parents must not have wanted me in the house tonight. Oh well their tune would change in a moment, if they ever answered the door.

Finally, the lights flickered on and my mom opened the door she cast me a look of hatred then let her icy glaze slid down to the person next to me. She crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.

"Well shit I'll go get dad Jason you stay here with mom okay?"

"Ahh you said a bad word." I rolled my eye's and went to fetch dad. I had gotten backhanded for awakening him so late. But when he heard mom had fainted he reluctantly agreed to accompany me downstairs. I had not mentioned Jason to him for fear that he would belt me. When we got downstairs Jason was snuggled next to mom his face buried into her neck. At first I thought he had fallen asleep. That is until I heard the sick slurring noise. Upon hearing our arrival he looked up blood coated his mouth and his clothes.

"Jason what's going on?" My father put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back into the house.

"Don't move another muscle. That thing out there isn't your brother. You've brought the devil upon this house boy."

"What?"

"You brother is a vampire."

**Sookie POV**

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting maybe that James ex girlfriend had left him for a vampire but never this. It was incredibly sad what had happened to him and his brother. I could not imagine losing a brother at that age or hell at any age.

"I'm sorry for you lost your brother like that. So your father staked him then?"

"What? Of course not you see my father knew about vampires way before they came out of the coffin so to speak. While the rest of the human race was still ignorant to the fact danger lurked in the shadows of the night he knew. Our government is keeping so many secrets it's insane. The aliens, big foot, hell I've even learned that Elvis may still be around." I kept my mouth shut on that last one. Far be it from me to give away all of Bubba's secrets to this nut job. James had hurt Eric and I'd be damned if I let him after my other friends as well.

"My father was a scientist working in human blood typing. His interest changed to the study of the undead soon after my brother killed mom. His lab began to work to find a cure for vampirerism . He refused to use his son in the testing so the government began to hunt for other vampires in the area. They lost so many soldiers in the effort. Humans are weak and very breakable against the monsters. My father decided it was time to put an end to that as well. He gathered me, Tommie and Brady since we had all seen to much already. He had us trained to fight but that wasn't good enough. Feeding some line to his parents about sending us all to boot camp. Not that they cared once they received the check for a million dollars from the government. Anyways the three of us were still weak…. still human. So that's when he invented the serum."

Good god his father had been worried about testing on one son, but had no qualms about using the other for a lab rat. My heart began to ache somewhat more for him. I could see how this could screw a person up.

"The serum is mixed with about ten different drugs and vampire blood. It's like doing V only without the part where you run the risk of seeing things that aren't there. You don't go crazy. It's just a cocktail of fun. While it leaves us still human it gives us all the advantages of being a vamp without the nasty side effects. We can still go out in the sun, are ageing process has slowed down, we eat food and are ten times stronger than the normal human. I could lift a bus full of people up and throw it halfway down the street if I wanted to. Together my group took down over three hundred and fifty vampires. My father is using some for their blood and others as lab rats to find a way to bring my brother back."

"Holy shit your brother is still here?" So much was being reviled and it just got worse as we went along. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle hearing all this before I threw up all over the floor.

"Not out running around killing people." He stood up from the bench motioning towards the now fading sun. I hadn't know so much time had pasted. Eric was probably up by now and worried when I wasn't there. I sent a wave of okay ness through our bond to let him know I wasn't being hurt. I giggled to myself when he sent one back that let me know all was cool on his end followed by a few waves of lust.

"Come I want to show you something." I was pulled away from my Eric bond my eye's catching something silver hooked on to his belt buckle. I allowed James to take my hand. I had a very bad plan on how I would free Eric and myself and it involved being really, really nice to James.

He lead us down the same hallway and tunnels that Brady had. It got darker and darker as we went down. I was petrified that I wouldn't have time to execute my plan and he was leading me away to be tested on. I couldn't pick up many of his thoughts. Maybe because his mind was like a vampires due to the serum. Like a vampire's mind I could only catch a few things here or there. Not that it was a secret I would divulge to them anytime soon. Vampire's liked their minds private and far be it from me to crash that little delusion.

He stopped at the last door on our left the one that had stickers all over it. He punched in the code and used the eye scan thing. Then the thumb print the door popped open only to reveal six children all of different races and ages. My eyes focused on the one in the middle though. The one with the same blonde hair and green eye's as James. The one whose fangs had descended and gleamed in the pale light that hung from the ceiling. The other children followed his example. He had lead me into a den of vampire children.

"Now put those away kids. I want you all to meet your new mother."

My head began to spin this was beyond sick and twisted. We had pasted that about two hours ago. His plan was now becoming clear. He had told me all this because he wanted me to play mommy for him. Well bad news mommy didn't want to play but she sure was pissed off.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE PLAYING THE FUCKING BRADY BUNCH." Normal had become a very dangerous place.

**Okay I hope that made sense. I tried. LOL! Another cliffy don't you just love those. I PROMISE to bring Eric back next chapter. As Long as there are reviews I wouldn't want to do something crazy like make Sookie end up with James. LOL Just kidding please put away the pitch forks and torches. I wouldn't do that. Or would I? **


	7. Chapter 7:This is the End!

Before James could reply the six kids deceded upon me and sank their fangs into my neck, arms shoulders they seemed to be everywhere. I screamed in horror as Jason bit into his own wrist and began to force the blood down my throat. Thankfully my who world went black.

When I woke up I was cuddled in Erics embrace. He was stroking my face and singing an old hymn that I had only heard once before. Isat up ready to embrace the power I felt corsing through me. I was hungry and ready to find my children. Together we would take over the world. We would kill anyone who crossed our little family. Using my new found strength I picked Eric up and threw him across the room. He landed on the cot and it splintered into pieces. Moving quickly I staked him through the heart and smiled in satisfation as he burst into a big pile of blood.

I tore the door to the cell down and made my way down through the hallways. I contuined on using my new vampire senses to locate my children. Well not Jason he wasn't my child he was my sire. So I wasn't sure if I could boss him around. I tore the door away and motioned for the kids to folw me out. They gathered up their toys and whatever else they could carry. I think one of them was carrying out a flat screen and his nitendo wii. While another one had a dead body lugging it around. He was using the head for a bowling ball. Or maybe a wepon to beat someone with.

Unluckly we didn't have much time as James and his men deceneded upon us. My children attacked they were able to take out Brady, amd Tommie. Alana was nowhere to be seen though. James cowered in the corner his hand over a small green hand held button.

"No one move I mean it. I'll set off the uv lights I swear it."

"PLease no I have a nunchuck and I'm not afraid to use it." The kid with the wii remote screamed.

My hands twitched towards his ready to protect my children. Sadly his reaction time was faster than mine and he pushed the button. Screams of pain flowed all around me. I couldn't help anyone my skin began to smoke the pain consumed my body. It went on and on and on and on and on and on some more. And it contuined until I thought I would never die. But finally I saw the whiteish blue light comeing towards me and in it stood a figure.

I reached out my hands seeking solace surley this was an angel com to take me home. It touched me surley god had come to me in the form of the energizer bunny. It beat it's hevenaly drums almost an order for me to follow it to safety It kept going and going and going . MY last thoughts before I succumbed to the pain was……….

**APRIL FOOLS!!**

THE END!!!!

**An: Sorry I'm having a moment of temepray insanity and the pull to make a cracked out ending was just to much to resit. Did I fool you? This really isn't the end just alittle fun trying to get over a real case of writers block. I will have the real next chapter up soon. This will be deleted and life will go on for dear sookie and Eric. So please don't anyone freak out and beat me. LOL!! Have a wonderful day and may your day be filled with many wonderful pranks. : )**


	8. Chapter 8: The real next chapter :

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you own them (Crickets chirp in background) Okay so sadly that means I don't but Ms. Harris does : /**

**Just going to throw this out there I vaguely touch on the subject of rape. Nothing to detailed but its still there. So I did my job and warned you the reader. So no one can say hey you crazy you never said anything about it. But it's not a very vivid scene because that would just be not nice of me.**

"Now Sookie we should not use such langue in front of the kids"

James frowned and ran a hand through his hair. In the back of my mind I could almost hear Gran scolding me as well. I had been taught to respect the elderly and small children. Which meant no cussing like I was in a bar. I should behave as if I were at church. My gran was probably rolling around in her grave over this one. Take deep calming breaths I told myself. Find you inner calm before your heart gets to beating out of my chest or I had a heart attack. The little vampires would probably finish off killing me. Jason retracted his fangs and gave me a lop sided grin.

"Sorry mommy! I promise to be good. Will you color with me?" He held out his green crayon giving me the biggest set of puppy dog eyes I have ever encountered. Oh how he reminded me of how my brother had once been. So young and innocent. I choked back the tears that threatened to fall. I would see him again I swore to myself come hell or high water I would be free. Until then I had to play nice. Get James to think he had won me over. I gradually but carefully took it.

We sat coloring for half an hour all the while talking our topics ranging from Sponge bob to Miley Cyrus. He was so smart and once he got talking the other children whose names I learned were Alley, Kirit, Ming Yue, Chelan, Devin and Ivy seemed to warm towards me. Which meant they weren't trying to eat me. Way to go team effort.

"Mommy can you braid my hair? Ivy asked holding up her brush.

"No I want to play Barbie's first!" Alley cried. Holding up her half naked Barbie the was missing her head and had the feet chewed off.

"No way hide and go seek." Chelan, Ming Yue and Devin said at the same time. Kirit just looked happy to be there and had no preference for what we did.

"Why don't we do all of those things tomorrow mommy looks a little tired." Jason said from his spot next to me he never bothered to look at the others when he spoke. They all fell silent and hung their heads. Obviously Jason was the leader in this room. The others were merely his minions. But still he had an inner charm that just made people want to like him at the same time. He was so young looking but his eye's held so much wisdom.

"Good night mommy." They each hugged me good night thankfully since I've been in very close contact with vampires before I didn't flinch away and hurt their feelings. James who had been playing the play station three and watching to make sure the kids didn't eat me. Saved his game said goodnight to the kids and off to my cell we went.

"Do they ever go outside?"

"Sometimes but only when we have time and they aren't allowed near the general public so that's why we are so deep in the mountains."

I took a minute steadying myself ready for my plan of freedom. As ready as I would ever be I stopped walking and leaned against the wall. Making sure to poke my chest out to highlight the fact that I have. Not that you could have missed them in the first place.

"Sookie what are you doing?"

I crooked my finger and beckoned him forward. He stopped a mere few inches away from me. I leaned up and pulled him closer. Touching our mouths together. It was soft at first then I let him speed up. His hands began to grope my chest and before I knew it he had my dress hefted up and my bra broke in two. I began to panic while I had wanted him distracted I hadn't want things to get to far. I only wanted him to be paying attention so I could distract him with a kiss and steal the keys from his belt loop. Surely one of those had to be a key for Eric's shackles right? I tried to push his hands away but he just squeezed my boobs harder.

"Please stop James! I'm sorry I lead you on a few moments ago. I'm not ready for this. We barley know one another."

"Sorry Sookie. I can't stop."

All to late I realized that the vampire in him had taken over and all he wanted was to fuck weather I was willing or not. Stupid Sookie really stupid on your part. This plan had not been well thought out. My mind began to block itself and I tried to not scream in terror. I reverted back to my childhood allowing my mind to become blank just as I had done when my "uncle" had hurt me in a similar fashion .

When I came back to myself I was being shoved into the cell with Eric. He was wide awake and angry as hell. Quickly as I could since my body hurt all over I went to him. He gently put me behind himself never once taking his eye's off of Tommie. James other friend. I had no clue as to where James had went.

"What the hell did you fucks do to her?" Eric growled the sound rocked the room echoing like their was a wild bobcat loose. I flinched but I had never felt more safe than I did at that moment.

"Nothing she didn't enjoy." Tommie said with a cheeky grin and a quick wave as he slammed the door shut.

Eric waited a few moments his head cocked listening until he was sure it was safe enough to talk. He picked me up gently and moved a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"He will be the first one I kill." He promised more to himself than to me.

"I'm so sorry baby. I never knew things would be like this." I took in his appearance for the first time since we had reentered the room. He had bruises and cut marks all over his face. His clothes were torn and he was paler than normal.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"You come back smelling like sex and pain and you asking me what happened? Not that I can't guess." He settled onto the cot with me in his lap.

"They came in shortly after you left. They took me to some scientist and took some blood. When I didn't cooperate they beat me. Nothing that wont heal. I did manage to sink my teeth into that one gaurd Brady. He has a chucnk missing from his arm. Teach him to stab me the bastard. You on the other hand have been quite roughed up. As soon as we heal you we are getting the hell out of here. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess."

"What? I got you into this Eric remember I was out on the date…."He placed a finger gently over my mouth.

"Shh look we can't talk out loud but I want to try something okay. I pormise to say say anything to anyone if this works. You wont be tested on or used by the vampires." I nodded and he closed his eye's it was so quite for the next few moments that his voice faint but there startled me.

_Sookie can you hear me now?_

_**What the hell Eric your in my head I can hear you thoughts**_

_Yeah and I can hear yours. I'm glad that worked I wasn't sure if it would. This is the only safe place we can talk. _

_**Okay so what's going on?**_

_Like I was saying I'm sorry lover it's truly my fault. The vampires have known for sometime that there was something amiss. I mean sure our kind goes missing all the time. But then we started to get in reports from an anonymous source. At first we thought it was a joke but then the queen of Ohio was attacked. Her second in command had tried to stop them but they staked him and left him for dead. He survived and when he told us they had been humans with our strength the elders got worried. We were able to locate the area where the group were most likely to strike next. Through much detective skills we figured who the group was. I wont go into the details. We still hadn't found out what they were really up to and for what purpose. Plus we needed to find the other vampires if they were still alive._

_ It became my mission to find out. Since they were now in my area. We hacked into the computers systems. That's were we found James hiding on a vampire singles room. He was looking for his next target. So Pam sent him a picture of herself and he agreed to meet her. Unfortunately that night your luck for trouble had interfered and you meant him before her. Pam didn't go in for fear that he would start a fight then and there. We vowed to protect you and he was so close he could of broke your neck. So following my orders we retreated. Staying in the shadows making sure the others of his group didn't sense us making sure you weren't taken. The tall guy who shot us he stumbled upon us on accident. So we lead them on a wild goose chase. You must have been distracted that night seeing as how you missed my nearness. We waited until the next night then we followed his scent. I swear I didn't know he was out with you until I saw you walking next to him. You looked very beautiful and I let my anger at seeing his filthy hands on you get the better of me. I didn't stick to the plan. I was so jealous I didn't even see his little group until way after I had stepped into you view. I figured they would take me but never in a million years did I honestly think they would bring you along._

**_Eric did you honestly think I would have let them leave with you. I would have come down upon them with a vengeance. I would have searched high and low with Pam's help of course. HEY speaking of Pam why in the hell haven't you used that vampire sire thing and called Pam to you. She could bring a whole army with her and get us out. _**

That was the plan as soon as I had gotten the location of the other vamps and maybe some information on what they were up to.

_**OH I already know that. Not where the other vamps are that were taken but I do know why.**_

I let all the information project through my head like a movie. Every thing was crystal clear almost like it was hd TV. I showed him the kids, what James had told me about his father then we started to get to the bad parts with James and I shut my mind down.

_That's it screw the other vampires we are out of here and I swear as soon as we get home I'm going to give you so many good memories this place will just be a distant dream._

**_More like a nightmare. But lets wait maybe now that I know that you knew lets get down to finding out the information you wanted. Although I'm not sure why you thought they would tell you._**

_Hey I'm a very handsome vampire. I was planning on seducing the woman what's her name getting as much info as I could then burning this place to the ground. After killing everyone involved. It was a great plan. But now you're here and we need to get home. But if you think we should stay I will. I owe you that much. I can't protect you here sookie and I don't like it one bit. If anything else happens we are out of here._

He settled us both into the cot with me between the wall and his body. We were turned away from the camera. Eric quickly and stealthily bit his wrist then held it next to my mouth.

_Drink sook it will heal you body. Please before it closes._

**_No sex you said earlier feeding each other would lead to love making._**

_I would never do that. I never force myself upon a woman. I want her a willing participant and plus I only give pleasure not pain._

**_No I cant I want him not to know we are that close to one another. I want him to think he has broken me and when I have him trusting me. I will stab him in the back. Things had gotten personal now._**

I would take away something from him like he had from me. Only this time I would take what mattered most to him. He may have had a screwed up childhood more than most. But it was time to deal with his troubles. Grow up and be a man. Not a big stupid rapist.

Eric kissed my forehead and pressed his reopened wrist towards my mouth.

_I love you woman and I hate to tell you this but there's some internal bleeding going on. You will die if you don't. So either take the blood or I will use my phone a friend and call Pam. We will be home and your plans of taking down James will be a nil point._

I quickly drank from him. Not sure what I would say when James came back. But I was to tiered to really care. I would end this game soon. But I needed to figure out first what would happen to the kids. I needed to figure out whose side they would be on in the end. The person who had jailed them or the one who was going to set them free. This was my destiny everything had lead up to this. I would not think of the pain he had caused me. Just like I did not dwell on my "Uncle" and on that time in the trunk with Bill. My normal was finding trouble and making the best of it.

**Okay so wow this was the longest thing I've wrote. LOL I'm thinking of doing a sequel when this is all over. But I'm not sure if I'm going to it takes up most of my time and if I get a good idea my house will never get cleaned. So if I do this chap. Will defiantly come into play. So please review and for those of you that have well you rock. You know who you are and I love the reviews they make my day.**


	9. Chapter 9: Will You?

I was in a field. It was the huge field where gran had use to take me to play as a child. The only place I had ever felt like I could be myself or someone completely different if the mood struck me. I would spend hours upon hours playing make believe. I had been a fairy princess and my prince was on my way to save me from the dreaded ogar Jason (my brother). Once the handsome prince galloped in on his horse he would beat the ogar in fierce battle. Once he slayed the dreaded Jason he would climb up the mountain and save his fair Sookie the most beautiful of the fairies from an endless sleep. But that had all been when I was a child and my world was not full of the real monsters.

But I was not six years old anymore. I was an adult all alone in my field. I turned all around trying to find the familiar path that would send me home to grans house. Correction my house. The trees surrounding the field seem to be coming closer bring in the shadows. Only the sun shining high over head kept them at bay. Not that it mattered anyways monsters could lurk anywhere. Not all bad things dwelled in the dark. Humans could be cruel and sadistic. A branch snapped from somewhere close by. Without care I began to run. Knowing that if the monster caught me I would die. My legs pumped hard and my body began to heave needing air. I kept running but as fast as I tried to go it was never fast enough. The darkness touched my shoulder . It felt like cold ice dripping down my back the touch of death. I would die in this horrible place the monster would take my body and use it for it's own purpose. It would break me down until I was no longer human until my soul was lost in the darkness.

I struggled to get free one last hurrah as useless as it was. I would try to be strong. A demonic voice laughed knowing it would soon have me. I hated that voice. It scared me.

_Sookie let it go. Release everything that has been hurting you_.

Eric's voice sounded from within my heart. Because as for as long as I were to live he would not only be in my head but in my heart as well. With a scream I pushed out every bad thing that had ever happened to me. The rapes, being used by Bill, being used by Jason, being staked, shot and beaten to within an inch of my life. I let go of Rene killing my grans the hate I felt for him would not bring her back. I let go of myself and I was falling through the sky my memories swirling about me but I was away from the bad thing.

Out of nowhere Eric was there next to me live and in person. The sun seemed to sparkle against his long blonde hair. He caught me before I hit the ground. We swung back up in the air and continued to fly. I ran my free hand the one that wasn't clutching on to him for dear life and lazily traced it through the cloud. Content to be were I was.

"Hello lover. Interesting dream you have going on here." A dream that would explain why everything kept jumping around.

"Am I dead?"

"Sookie I just said dream. Well the begging was a nightmare now it's a dream. Your mind is trying to process everything that has happened to you with James. I thought your were handling it to well in real life. Now let's just be happy. Your safe here lover."

"This is how I handle it. I pretend nothing happened. It's what I did when I was younger and it's what I will do now. It's what I'm good at."

On and on we flew. . We passed one cloud that had angels. One waved at us excitedly. Eric slowed down and landed without a sound. The bright light faded away from the angel and I giggled. The lovely angel was my gran.

"Oh baby what a pleasant surprise. I just made some cookies would you and your friend care for some?" She held out a platter and I took one as did Eric. We both ate them and they tasted just as wonderful as they always had.

"Gran what is heaven like?"

"it's a wonderful place Sookie dear. Paradise is the only way to describe it. It's beyond words. One day you will see. I love you and your brother. Please keep him out of trouble and try not to be to hard on him." Gran began to fade away. I guess a higher power was calling her back to where she was really needed.

Music started I recognized the song it was Iris by the goo goo dolls and for the first time I realized Eric and I were alone. This song fit us to perfectly. He held out his hand and winked at me. I took it and we began to sway together keeping to the beat of the music . He pulled me close allowing me to lean against his chest. His heart was beating. This was strange in my dreams he could eat, be in the sun, and have a heart beat. My mind was a very strange place.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now_

"Sookie I love you. I think pretty much from the moment I meant you. You're my other half. You're my sun and my world." His eyes were soft like he didn't have a care in the world. As far as he was concerned the world just consisted of me and him.

_And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Eric I love you to."

_And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

He stopped dancing and dropped to one knee. My hand still placed his much larger one.

"Sookie Stackhouse when we get home marry me."

_And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am_

What the heck it was just a dream right. Nothing would ever really happen. Eric couldn't really want to marry me. He was a vampire. I needed to stop over thinking things this was my dream and if Eric had asked me in real life my answer would probably still be the same.

"YES. A thousand times over yes." He stood back up and kissed me. His lips brushing over mine. He had me forgetting everything. His kiss was like magic and his lips were so soft. He was my prince vampire prince charming and I was the princess. Another song started and we danced on. He never once let me go. This was what I needed right now to be happy and in love.

"Sookie lover wake up." My shoulder was being shook by my Viking. So I did what any normal girl would do in the situation where her dreams were being disturbed I elbowed him and buried my head under his arm that I had been using as a pillow.

"Oww that hurt." The cot creaked as he scooted away from my offending elbow. Like there was that much room to get away from me.

"Have a pleasant dream lover?" He asked. I could just hear the smirk that was on his face. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the perfect date I had with him in my sub concusses. Would he think I was being silly.

"Go away so I can sleep."

"Ahh my lover do you think Pam would like to be my best man?" My eye's nearly popped out of my head. Eric had been in my dreams. Why did that surprise me hadn't we just been having conversations in my head before I fell asleep? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Holy hell I agreed to marry you." Normal was a word I would be striking from my vocabulary.

**An: Okay and there was my attempt at mushy. I'm not one for the mushy. I listened to so many sad songs trying to find one I liked. I had tears streaming down my face writing. But I thought you guys/gals deserved another chap after my little prank. : )**


	10. Chapter 10: I Wanna

**Dislcaimer: Don't own them. **

**Jason's POV**

I re played everything I had heard my brother tell Sookie earlier. I bet he didn't even realize that my private room was directly under his gym. Maybe he just thought I was in the playroom with the other children. While I loved them each dearly I could only stand to be around them for so long before their continued childlike existence began to get on my nerves. My father had allowed me to vamp a few so I could have friends. He had been certain he would find a cure and have them back to human soon. I had been young back then and lonely. My control had been weak or else I would have never fated another with this curse. I was a monster trapped in a five year olds body. Why would I want to do this to someone else? So for over fifteen years now I had to suffer through their constant whining about wanting their mommies, or fighting over the crayon box. It was enough to drive a sire crazy.

I put up with it though because I still loved my brother. Even when he lied to everyone with what really happened that night. He stuck pretty close to the truth. I had gone to give him his hat that night. Only I had made it to the tree house. He had been pissed that I had followed him just for a hat. It had gotten dark very dark. I had been scared to go back by myself. So James had reluctantly agreed to walk me home. Tommie and Brady had already fallen asleep so they never knew I had been there. They never could stay up to late it was barley even ten o'clock yet and they had clonked out.

We were half way through when the vampire attacked us. James had seen him coming and pushed me in front of him allowing the monster to have at me. I don't remember much after that it's to painful, but I do remember that James did stake him. That part was true but he had still saved himself by feeding me to the monster. Not that he had known that, I'm sure he had thought the man was just some druggie out looking to find a safe place for a fix.

That's why he really blames himself. I on the other hand have forgiven him for the most part. That's why I pretended to be childlike still so he wouldn't add on to his guilt. He has suffered every day since my turning. I'm not sure how I the vampire am the sanest in my family. My brother is a rapist with a homicidal tendency and my father is a mad scientist. Talk about needing to go on Jerry Springer. James didn't know that I knew he was a monster like me. He was a human monster created by an evil man.

I had enjoyed getting to talk to this new girl this Sookie. She was different from the others he had brought here. She didn't flee into the corner and cower in fear crying to go home. I liked this lady and she probably would make a cool mom. As long as James didn't have her killed like he had the others. Well a few of them my children had accidentally eaten but the five others James had raped and killed. One would be surprised how well my vampire hearing really was. Plus the scent left on James afterwards was very strong.

I'm not sure why they got to be carefree like they were and I was an adult trapped in a body that should be long gone. That's when I heard the talking from the next room over. It was Sookie and that other vampire my brother had brought in. The vampire that they had tested on when Sookie had been with my brother. The one that my father had given the serum to. The human serum that was nearly complete. He was close to the cure. I knew because the vampires he injected weren't dying as soon as it hit their blood stream. Some lived some died it all depended on the vampire. This one seemed like he would be okay.

How did I know this? Well my father did love me best and I played that card to my advantage. He would allow me to sit in and watch him experiment sometimes. I would bring a few toys and pretend to play. It's funny all the things you can pick up on when no one thinks your really listening. I wanted to have the cure so I could grow up and have a family of my own. One that wasn't crazy like the one I had now.

"Holy Hell I agreed to marry you?" Sookies voice carried through the walls. I grinned the sound of shock and horror was comical. But she also sounded very happy at the same time.

"Yes you did lover. A thousand times over if my memory is correct." He answered back smugly.

"Well then yes I do think she'd be your best man. Just for fun lets make her wear dark colors. You know how much she'll enjoy that." Did I detect a note of sarcasm?

"Yes, I'm sure she will only complain about that for the next three centuries."

I heard the cot start to creek and moans filled the air. If I could blush I'm sure I would be turning bright red. Good thing she wasn't to screwed up from what James had done to her. I put my i-pod on turning it as loud as it would go trying to block out the sounds of well that thing grown ups got to do. While I was Mature in some ways I was still young . Girls had cotties and that was just gross. I wondered if anyone had told the vampire that. Grown ups were not normal at all.

**An: LOL I promised myself I would stay away from my computer today. But noooo couldn't have that. I wanted to do something different with this chapter. I tried to lighten things up a bit. I think I mixed Jason pretty good. Because I don't think he would have seen everything he's seen and done and still be totally innocent. His life has been messed up a lot. The other kids have not had it as bad as he had. That's why they have peter pan syndrome and he doesn't. So I will try to stay away from this site for the rest of today. Oh but I have thought of actors that would most resemble some of my characters. I'll post it at the end of my next chapter. Everyone have a wonderful day I am going to go out and enjoy the sunlight. I think I've been reading and writing to much about vamps. I went outside yesterday and the sun hit my eye's and I hissed and covered my face. The lady next to me jumped in surprise then stayed far far away from me. LOL it was funny.**


	11. Chapter 11: Unlikely allies

Talk about great sex. I mean sure we were trapped in this horrible place. But Eric sure did know how to make the best of our situation. Well sex with the hottest guy in the world would make any girl happy. I would not allow this place and the people in it to break me. I've never truly been one to sit back cry because things were looking glum. Besides soon this would be over and this place would be burned to the ground. I had no doubt in my mind that Eric would happily rip of James testicals and beat him with them. At least their was that to look forward to.

I was with Alana now she had came and taken me to shower and use the faculties. Eric had been sleeping his sleep of the dead so he was no help. I hadn't want to go with her so she finally had just picked me up and carted me off. Stupid vampire serum making everyone stronger. She handed me a new pair of clothes that looked like they would fit and pointed to the showers. Not saying a word the entire time. That is until it was time to go back to the cell.

"Do you think you can walk or do you need a taxi?" She was getting annoyed with me I guess. I ignored her jibe and began to walk back the way we had came. Only stopping when I reached the eye scanner. She hesitated for a moment then made her decision.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I didn't know they were going to hurt you that bad. I couldn't stop them. When they get wild like that I just get far away. Had I tried to stop them they would have killed us both after they had their way."

"I hadn't even known you were there."

"I wasn't the doctor had me in his lab watching over Jason while he worked. Jason has really sensitive hearing though so he was able to tell us what was happening. Afterwards he made sure things were over and had me take him to his room. The doctor He may love his son but he is petrified of him. He's created a horrible monster now the monster has him prisoner here as well."

"Jason is not a monster!"

"Not Jason you twit. Jason is an amazing person who continues to surprise me every time I see him. I'm talking about James. James overpowered his father and has him locked away working day and night to find the cure. Don't you see Sookie? We're all prisoners here. This is hell and James is the devil so to speak. Not that I feel sorry for the doctor. He created this whole mess in the first place."

"The doctor sure had a funny way of showing how much he loved his son."

"I'm not condoning what the doc did. But it was hard to loose Jason he handled it very badly. They were a normal happy family before this started. But things became unhinged and now nothing is right. No matter what doc can't fix them. James wont let things go so like I said we are trapped here."

Well at least Eric and I weren't the only ones being held here. Maybe I could go question the good doctor. Alana truly seemed unhappy here. A loud bang echoed through the halls and I nearly jumped a foot in the air my eye's darting back and forth looking for those who had hurt me.

"Relax it's just the kids. I let them play hide and seek in the halls while the other hunters are away. James doesn't mind as long as the kids are happy."

She stopped talking and pushed open the cell door. I thought she would leave then but she placed a hand on my shoulder.

" It seems like your pack of protectors will be here tonight. I'm assuming there yours anyways. There's something not quite right about you. Something different." Ha she was calling me strange she was the one being bossed around by an egomaniac.

" We caught them on our surveillance tapes we have going through the woods. James and his men are out laying traps and doing recon. I've never seen anything like it. It's practically an army. There's were's, vampires, and shifters out there waiting until night fall to attack. The full moon is upon us and we are sorely out numbered. I just want you to know when the fighting starts the kids and I are on your side. Jason is their sire and they are loyal to him. They may not fully understand all this but their strong. If needed they will fight for you. For our freedom."

Well there went my plans of Nancy Drewing around this place. But maybe when the fighting started I could talk little Jason into taking me to his father's lab. There would be so much fighting going on maybe Eric wouldn't notice if I wasn't right by his side.

"Oh cool look a doggie." One of the kids called distracting Alana. We both cast a look at one another and she took off running leaving me unlocked in the hallway. Her first priority was the kids and obviously we both knew the dog didn't belong there.

"Can we eat it? I mean keep it?" One of the kids asked.

I smacked myself in the forehead. Remember the army Alana had been talking about weres, vamps and….

Oh hell it was a shifter and there was only one shifter I knew who turned into a dog. I bolted down the corridor.

"Don't you DARE eat Sam!"

**AN. It's raining now so I decided to post today and do the dread laundry I've been putting off. Since I can't go out and play in the sun. May as well kill to birds with one stone. : ( But hey this means I'm one step closer to the end of the story. So as always please review . I like the reviews. Oh yeah almost forgot my list of actors and actress. I know they might not match up exactly. But hey it's hard picking people. **

**James: Hayden Christensen : from Star Wars.**

**Jason: Cole Sprouse- when he was younger like in Big Daddy. He's much older now. : )**

**Alana: Zooey Deschanel from Elf. **

**The rest I will leave up to you imaginations. If anyone has better suggestions let me know. : )**


	12. Chapter 12: Damn those fiends

I skidded into the hall where the kids were and threw myself over Sam. If they wanted him they would have to kill me first. I wuld not allow them to eat my boss and one of my best friends.

"Uh Sookie. The kids weren't really going to eat the dog. I think….."Alana said. She pushed the kids back away. Like a police officer at the scene of an accident.

"Oh Sam I'm so happy to see you." He licked my face and wagged his tail barking like a maniac. I hugged him for all I was worth. The tears I had been trying to hold onto over spilled and I soaked his fur within moments. So close to being home. Sam began to whine and cast long looks at the children.

"He wants to shift but he doesn't want to do so in a room full of people. He's going to need some clothes." I said to Alana. She nodded and began to usher the kids out of the hallway into their play room. She returned moments later carrying several sets of clothes all in different sizes. Sam shifted and I'd be damned if I wasn't happy. Before he had the chance to get dressed I rushed his now human form and flung myself into his arms giving him the biggest bear hug ever. He seemed surprised but he held me.

"God Sookie I didn't think we would find you." He breathed in my scent and his nose wrinkled in disgust his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Jesus what in the fuck have they been doing to you?"

"Well isn't it nice? To see my future wife in the arms of a naked man." Eric sauntered towards us looking better than he had in days. His skin had healed over from the cuts he had received and his skin didn't seem as pale.

"Future wife? Has he been takeing drugs or something?" Sam asked carefully. I ignored him for now we had more important things to disscuss.

"Eric how did you get free?" I released Sam and went to my vampire. He wrapped a possessive arm around my shoulder.

"I'm a big bad vampire. I used my cunning smarts and….."

"I unlocked his chain and fed him some true blood" Little Jason said walking up twirling the key happily. He clearly was mocking Eric and it was funny to see. Usually other vampire's cowered in fear of Eric but here was a kid who maybe reached Eric's waist if he was lucky mocking the big bad.

"Yeah that might have helped me out a little. But I still say vampire cunning." I laughed as Eric pouted. It felt so good to almost be home free. This little hall sure did get a lot of traffic.

"Jason gather up the kids we are getting out of here now." Screw my plans of finding James father and beating the answers out of him. I wanted to get home and with Sam standing there now fully dressed it all seemed to good to be true. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Owww."

"Yeah I know lover if I had to touch Sam while was he was naked I would make sure I wasn't having a nightmare to."Eric quipped. Well it's good to see him back to his usual snarky self.

"It's dark now we can leave." Eric said all traces of his earlier humor gone. He let Alana take the lead since she knew the quickest way out. We reached the outside without any trouble. It felt so strange to feel the wind against my cheek .

"Almost to easy." little Jason said from beside me.

That's when the growling started it was loud and directly in front of us. I didn't see anything at first but for the first time ever I felt fear through the bond I shared with Eric. These things whatever was making this sound scared him. He didn't show it though as he stepped forward crouching down in a fighting stance. A true leader at heart my vampire was. Sam had morphed quickly the clothes falling to the ground. He was ready as were the kids their little fangs pointed and ready to kill.

It was the eye's I saw first and they will haunt me for as long as I live. They were an angry blood red like the kind you see in the movies only worse and all to real. Then they stepped into the light and the sight just became worse. They were vampires a group of about ten of them. But unlike the real vampires they were hunched over on all fours. Ready to spring but instead they waited. Like any good army they were waiting for the command to attack and kill. Well at least it gave me a chance to study them. Their clothes were torn and bloody and dirt caked every piece of skin that was visible. Their finger nails were especially dirty.

"Fiends." Alana and little Jason hissed lowly at the same time.

"What that?" I asked just as quietly.

"Vampires that haven't been allowed to feed hardly at all. Fledglings mostly the thirst has overtaken them, my father's drugs are in their sysytem as well. They have reverted to an almost animal like state. They've gone crazy with the hunger. They want only one thing right now and that's blood they don't care who the source it comes from. As long as there's blood they will be happy. James controls them he's uses some kind of code word. Things are looking bad for James side if he brought them out. They are extremely dangerous and unstable. though" Little Jason said slowly and carefully.

"What kind of code word?" They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh something like Aegri somnia." James said stepping up behind the fiends. That's when all hell broke loose. Fuck normal this shit was just crazy.

**An: Okay the fiends are actually from a book called the Undead and Unwed series by Mary Janice Davidson. Great books they are funny. If your looking for a good read I would suggest those books. But I thought they fiends were kind of a neat concept and why not make James even more crazy. It had never been my intent when I started this story to was going to make him a nice good guy but then my brain decide wouldn't it be more fun if he were the bad guy. In case anyone was wondering Aegri somnia is Latin and it means a sick mans dream. Well at least that's what the website I looked it up on said. We are almost at the end my friends a few more chapters and it's over. : ( So if anyone is still reading this long winded Author note. I want to thank everyone that has added this story and/or reviewed. If it weren't for you guys/gals I would have stopped writing this in chap one. You guys rock/**


	13. Chapter 13:Goodbye

The fiends jumped at us. While the kids Sam and Eric countered the attack. I heard cries of pain but I couldn't distinguish who it was coming from. My side or the fiends. I felt completely helpless. It was so hard being surrounded by supernatural beings and being the only human. The only one without actual power.

One of the fiends managed to break out of the fray and leap towards me. I closed my eye's and waited for the impact but it never came. Slowly I opened my eye again surprised to see Pam in the fray now. Fighting the fiend that had tried to kill me. I had to think my friends who were all sups were battling things that I had no chance of fighting. I needed a way to turn the tables on James. Think Sookie think. Wait a damn minute I did have something special. I was not normal myself.

James was standing back allowing his fiends to try and take us out. I closed my eye's and concentrated really hard. I had been able to pick up on James thoughts before maybe I could do it again. I tuned out the sounds of pain and destruction going on around me. I was listening for the key to winning this fight. I felt James mental barrier. I pushed the wall hard. I would break in and take the palace by storm if I had to. I had never tried an mind invasion like this. I always tried to stay out of peoples heads. I always felt that by invading their thoughts I was mind raping them. I would be hurting James just as he had hurt me. The way his hands had grasped my body and taken what he had wanted. I would do that to his mind. I would take without fear of hurting him. With that thought I mentally gave the hardest shove I ever had.

The wall crumbled and like that I was in. I could hear everything he was thinking. He thought for sure he would win. His was feeling betrayed by little Jason. That hurt him the most. He had scarified everything and this was his reward? His own brother going against him.

Well isn't Karma a bitch I thought bitterly. I kept mucking through his thoughts looking for the control word for the fiends. I knew the word to stop them wasn't the same as the one that had started the frenzy. That would just have been to easy. Finally at last my hunch had been right and I found what I was looking for.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" I screamed and James looked up as if he hadn't even known I had been standing at the edge of the fight.

"What? You trouble making bitch this is all your fault. I would have given you the world. You've turned Jason against me." He started towards me and I backed away slowly.

"Stop."

"Or what?"

"Aut vincere aut mori" I screamed and the fiends stopped fighting my friends and turned towards us. I pointed towards James.

"How did you…." The fiends jumped on him and the sick sounds of flesh being ripped from the bones assaulted my ears. His horrific screams pierced the night.

"Don't fuck with the mind reader." I said softly. I turned away from the sickening sounds. I knew how to control the fiends so they weren't really a pressing problem at the moment.

A quick head count and everyone had survived. Score two for my team. I had thought for sure at least half of my friends would have been dead. Eric jogged over to me and began to check me for any injuries. He seem satisfied and tucked me close. Pam smirked at us.

"Well Sookie this is another fine mess you've gotten us into."

"Where are James other men?" Eric asked.

"Down in the woods being tore apart by Bill and your brother I would suppose. They are quite angry with their Sookie being taken. Eric I'm sorry to say but they weren't really bothered by you disappearing. In fact I think Bills exact words were throw a raging party and drink until dawn." she answered.

She looked over at Alana and the kids. Little Jason was watching the fiends eat his brother. He was so quite and still. I felt a moment of regret. I had wanted James to die. I hadn't even thought about what it might do to his brother. I would be devastated if my Jason was ever killed in front of me.

"Get them out of here now." Eric said picking up on my thoughts.

"Are they good or do they die?" Pam asked.

"Don't hurt them. Their with us. I'll call the fiends off and we can lock them in the cell until we figure out what to do with them." I said quickly. Sam barked and Little Jason and the other kids followed him away. He never once looked back. Never once looked at me. I had so much I needed to say to him. So much that needed to be accounted for. I don't think he realized that James was a dead man the moment he touched me. He would have hurt others and he couldn't be allowed to live. If I hadn't of done it then Eric or Pam would have.

Pam smiled and winked at Alana. What surprised me was when Alana grinned and winked back. I could defiantly see where this would be going.

"That's good I would hate to haft to kill such a pretty woman." Well at least Pam's sexual nature wasn't at all effected by us all nearly dieing. I would definitely have to have a long talk with little Jason soon. Then it looked like things would be returning to normal.

An: Okay well I think James got what was coming to him. Aut vincere aut mori means _ conquer or die. Please review or tell me if I left anything out that needs answering. I think I covered everything. There's still a few more chapters then this is all over. _


	14. Chapter 14: Ep Love wins

It had been nearly a month since my little encounter with James and his not so merry men. The bad guys were all dead. The lab had been destroyed Eric had kept the doctor alive though allowing him to keep some of his work. We still weren't sure if Eric would ever have any side effects from the injections he had been given and if anything happened the doctor was our best chance at fixing things. Secretly I think the doctor was still looking for the cure on the side for little Jason. But if he was I wouldn't be the one to spill the beans. I think he defiantly deserves the chance to grow up.

This was the best part Eric and Pam had allowed the children to remain alive. As sheriff of area five he had ordered them to remain with the one man he "trusted" among all others. With a mister Bill Compton. Bill had tried to refuse but with my smooth talking and Eric reminding him who was in charge. We had him agreeing with in the hour. I had laughed for a long time over that one. Eric had just wanted to punish Bill for not wanting to come to his rescue when Eric had been missing. I promised to come over every night to help. Along with Alana who had agreed to remain with the children. Pam was most pleased with that little twist. It gave her more time to get into her pants that away.

Thinking of little Jason depressed me. While he had forgiven me for killing James he still kept his distance hardly talking to me at all. He said he understood why I had to do it, but it was still his brother. I understood completely because for all that he did to prove that he was an adult he was still a child.

I saw him teetering on the line everyday one moment he would be scolding one of the kids for coloring on the wall the next he would be absorbed in playing G.I. Joes. His eye's would light up whenever we took them to the zoo or to the park at night. It must be really hard to be a child for so long that's why I hoped beyond hope that the doctor would find the cure.

I was brought out of my thoughts as another wave a nausea hit me. I dropped my tray onto the table and rushed to the bathroom. I pushed Arlene out of my way and hit the toilet before I barfed all over the floor. I felt like the girl in that movie the one where she just kept barfing all that green pea soup. Any second now I'm sure my head would spin around on my shoulders. I sat by the toilet after my stomach had settled a bit just in case. I didn't move I just sat there. A pair of violet pumps stopped outside the stall I was in.

"Sookie Eric needs you." Damn Pam she had become my personal shadow ever since Eric had told her that we were getting married. Between her and Amelia my house was filled with bride magazines and other various wedding paraphernalia.

"Pam please go stake yourself and leave me the hell alone." She tisked her tongue at me and opened the door.

"Ewww humans are so gross." she commented and leaned over and flushed the toilet. She helped me up and over to the sink. She even held my hair back while I splashed cold water on my face.

"Sookie my dear if I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant."

"Well you'd be wrong on that one. The only person I've been with is Eric and we both know damn well and good that isn't a factor with him." I didn't mention James and his gang they had all thankfully wore condoms.

"That is unless……"

"The serum." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the night. I had wanted everything to be normal at the start of all this and now everything seemed to be in chaos. But I knew whatever life threw at me I would survive it.

_Are you okay Sookie?_

**No we are coming to you. There might be trouble brewing**

_Why does that not suprise me. I'm here lover no matter what. Everything will be okay. I love you._

Gotta love the mind talking thing. I knew he was right and we would work through this. Because I had a vampire who loved me more than anything in the world and he could always make things better. I loved my not so normal life it just kept me on my toes.

THE END!!!!!

**AN: Wow it's done I think this is the first chapter thing I have ever finished. So I hope it was a fun time and maybe I might do a sequel. So once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through this whole thing. I love you guys to pieces for it. **


	15. Chapter 15: Squeal news

Okay so I finally have broken down and pulled myself away from the real world and am writing the squeal to Something New. It's called **Protecting Mine**. It should be up here tonight as soon as I get done with the first chapter. I just wanted to say thank you again for all the reviews and the alerts and the faves.


End file.
